Momentos
by Takari95
Summary: Hay momentos que no se olvidan, jamás. Los Niños Elegidos también tienen momentos así, momentos compartidos o vividos en soledad que siempre ocuparán un rinconcito de sus mentes y de su corazón y que los harán fuertes en los momentos complicados [Nuevo fic, por favor leed y disfrutad]
1. Papá

_**-Momentos-**_

Cuando llevas mucho tiempo con una persona parece que dejas de apreciar ciertos detalles, ciertos momentos que eran especiales, porque han pasado a formar parte de la rutina. Del día a día. Sin embargo, de manera inconsciente, una parte de nuestro cerebro o, tal vez, una parte de nuestro corazón nos recuerda que hay momentos que por mucho que el tiempo pase no podemos dejar de apreciarlos.

Sora acabó de recoger la mesa y lavar los últimos platos sucios de la cena. Al abandonar la cocina y pasar por el pasillo, se quedó mirando una foto que había colgada en la pared, en tamaño póster, enmarcada. Era la foto del día de su boda y de eso ya hacía dos años. Se acercó y pasó los dedos por encima del cristal, acariciando el rostro de su esposo. Un esposo al que amaba con locura hasta la saciedad, lo amaba todo de él, desde el último pelo de su morena cabellera, pasando por sus ojos color café hasta su impulsividad y arrojo en los momentos difíciles. Suspiró. Su relación era inmejorable pero a veces no podía evitar pensar que tarde o temprano la rutina terminaría por invadirlos y apagar la llama que durante tanto tiempo había permanecido encendida en sus corazones. Sacudió la cabeza.

Cuando entró en la habitación, Tai ya estaba dormido, casi ni le había dado tiempo a cambiarse de ropa, había llegado completamente agotado del trabajo. La pelirroja se puso el pijama y se acostó junto a él intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para evitar perturbar su descanso. Una vez acostada, se aproximó a él para sentir su calor, ese calor tan agradable que siempre había recibido en todas y cada una de las etapas de su vida por las que habían pasado juntos. Habían sido simples conocidos, habían sido mejores amigos, habían sido novios y, finalmente, se habían convertido en esposos. Sora sonrió sin poder evitarlo al pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado Tai. En la penumbra reinante en la habitación observó su moreno rostro, con él era imposible aburrirse. Le puso una mano en la mejilla al escucharlo suspirar en sueños, suavemente.

La chica sonrió más ampliamente y solo entonces fue consciente de una cosa… Aunque en algún momento su matrimonio cayera en la monotonía habría cosas que nunca dejarían de agradarle y una de esas cosas era observar a Tai mientras estaba dormido. Su rostro tranquilo, sus suspiros y su respiración acompasada y tranquila. Verle así hacia que el corazón se le acelerara hasta límites insospechados. Solo cuando estaba durmiendo podía verse al verdadero Tai, solo en esos momentos podía ver al Tai que amaba sin que ninguna barrera pudiera impedirlo. Se acercó todavía más al muchacho, todo lo que su abultada tripa le permitía y acarició los labios del chico con los suyos. El moreno no se movió, nunca lo hacía, podría pasarle un camión encima y ni siquiera inmutarse. Sora rio con suavidad, se alzó un poco la camisa del pijama y arrastró la mano de Tai hasta colocarla sobre su vientre.

─Vas a tener el mejor papá del mundo, pequeño… – susurró con ternura sin dejar de mirar a Tai con aquellos ojos rubíes cargados de amor. El bebé dio una patada y Sora sonrió – Sabría que estarías de acuerdo conmigo – se acercó a Tai y lo abrazó antes de cerrar los ojos y susurrar en su oído un "Te amo", como normalmente hacía él con ella cada noche.

Momentos como éste siempre estarán guardados en su mente y los rememorará cada vez que el miedo a caer en la rutina la atosigue. Porque hay momentos especiales que jamás se olvidan, pase lo que pase.


	2. Discoteca

_**-Momentos-**_

Aquella noche fuimos a una discoteca y sinceramente en un primer momento no supe ni por qué fui allí ya que a mí no me iban mucho aquel tipo de sitios. A decir verdad, fue Tai el que me convenció para ir, fue tan pesado que al final le dije que iría sin con ello me dejaba en paz. Y, allí estaba yo, Yamato Ishida con la espalda apoyada contra una de las paredes de la discoteca, con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho mirando cómo un centenar de adolescentes se meneaban en la pista de baile y viendo como a cada rato unas cuantas chicas se acercaban a mí para bailotear a mi alrededor en un vano intento de que fijara mi vista en ellas. Cuando al fin se daban cuenta de que yo no les hacía ningún caso desaparecían entre la multitud y eran sustituidas por un nuevo grupillo que quería captar mi atención.

Durante la noche intenté beber aunque fuera una cerveza pero no pude con ella y se la di a Tai a pesar de que ya llevaba unas cuantas de más. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas irme a casa hasta que el que ponía la música decidió que era hora de dejar de lado la música electrónica que tanto estruendo estaba haciendo y poner una canción lenta. Yolei fue la primera que reaccionó cogiendo a Ken de la mano y arrastrándolo hasta el centro de la pista. Luego, vi como Sora le dirigía una mirada mal disimulada a Tai, éste a pesar de que iba borracho se dio cuenta y tomó de la mano a Sora con delicadeza. La llevó hasta el centro donde ya se movían lentamente Ken y Yolei y la cogió de la cintura estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Sonreí, aquellos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro por mucho que ellos insistieran en que su relación era la que tenían dos buenos amigos.

Más parejas se fueron uniendo y yo, me quedé sentado con Izzy, Joe y Davis que miraba malhumorado como Kari y T.K. bailaban mientras se hablaban en susurros, riendo. Alcé la cabeza y justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que Mimi estaba llegando a nuestra mesa, me sonrió como siempre hacía y nos saludó a todos. Movió la cabeza, se giró hacia nosotros y extendió su pequeña mano delante de mí, invitándome. La miré fríamente, acababa de aparecer y ya estaba dando problemas. Sin embargo, en cuanto me infló las mejillas como si fuera una niña pequeña la barrera que yo estaba intentando establecer se derrumbó a mis pies. Me levanté exhalando un pequeño suspiro y ella me tomó la mano, cruzó la pista y se colocó en un hueco que quedaba libre. Volvió a mirarme y a sonreírme, apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y aunque dudó un poco al final me rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Últimamente habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos por varias razones, una de ellas era que habíamos estado haciendo un trabajo en pareja para la clase de geografía y habíamos quedado varias veces los dos solos. Al principio, me acuerdo que refunfuñé y me quejé bastante porque la profesora me la había adjudicado como pareja pero poco a poco mis reniegos cesaron y hasta puedo decir que me alegró que me tocara con ella para así poder conocerla mejor.

Al sentirla abrazada a mí no pude evitar que mis brazos se alzaran para envolver su pequeño cuerpo. Apoyé la mejilla en su pelo y empezamos a balancearnos al ritmo lento de la música. Podía notar la acompasada respiración de Mimi en el cuello, traspasando la camiseta blanca que yo llevaba así como podía notar su corazón latiendo con vitalidad contra mi pecho y, supongo que ella también podía sentir el mío a través de la ropa. Sonreí, no pude evitar hacerlo y para que nadie me viera hundí el rostro en su pelo lo que me sirvió para inspirar su embriagante perfume. Vainilla. Me gustaba aunque posiblemente nunca lo admitiría delante de ella. Alzó la cabeza cuando yo lo hice y me di cuenta de que estaba sonrojada, levantó la mano, me acarició la mejilla y esbocé una media sonrisa. Mimi sonrió ampliamente y volvió a dejar caer la cabeza en mi pecho apretando más el agarre en torno a mi cuerpo. Yo también la estreché suavemente y le di un beso en la frente.

Seguramente, la noche hubiera sido una mierda si no hubiera estado ella conmigo. Me cuesta un poco admitirlo y posiblemente nunca se lo diré, así soy yo, qué se le va a hacer pero para mí bailar con ella fue especial, muy especial. Fue un momento de esos que no se te olvidan en la vida, uno de esos momentos en los que sientes que hay alguien que encaja la perfección contigo y al que le late al corazón al mismo ritmo que late el tuyo.

* * *

**Aquí traigo un nuevo drabble, esta vez lo he hecho en primera persona. No estaba muy convencida pero creo que no ha quedado mal pero bueno lo dejo a vuestro juicio. Espero que guste y de cuando en cuando subiré más :)**


End file.
